My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling which first flowered in 1986 in't Zandt, the Netherlands. The breeding efforts had as their objective the production of Asiatic hybrid lilies with upfacing, large-sized pollen-free flowers, suited to forcing into flower out of season, heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art. I achieved the desired objective by intercrossing a small-flowered, pollen-free white upfacing unnamed seedling with a tall, exceptionally vigorous, large-flowered orange unnamed seedling. Both parents were produced by me and never released. The seed parent for `Grandview` was a pollen-free, albino-flowered mutant Asiatic hybrid produced by open-pollination of `Sunkissed` (unpatented). `Sunkissed` was commercially available as a garden lily during the 1970's. The pollen parent for `Grandview` was produced by open pollination of `Chinook` (unpatented). `Chinook` was grown commercially in the United States and the Netherlands as a garden lily and cutflower variety during the 1970's and 1980's.
The flowers of my new lily are characterized by large, upfacing peach to pastel orange flowers with tiny, pollen-free anthers. The flowers have an unusual starry form, with all tepals approximately the same width. In addition, the clone possesses to a high degree desirable characteristics of hybird vigor. The clone is a good grower and propagator, as observed at 't Zandt, the Netherlands.
My new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at 't Zandt, the Netherlands. Successive generations produced by natural propagation from bulblets, by bulb scale propagation, and by tissue culturing from bulb scale explants have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.